Sketches and proposals
by black widow mistress
Summary: Carters getting married and John wants to see Elizabeth in a white dress only problem is there's one condition - that he proposes. Slightly AU. Sheppard/Weir and Jack/Sam
1. Chapter 1

Oh look I wrote a fic. It kinda popped into my head while I was in a 3d animation class (so I should have been working out how to make my elizabeth weir character models boobs jiggle realisitically but I wrote this) anywho, I hope you like it :D As always, I own nothing, which makes me sad... I don't even own action figures *sigh*

* * *

><p>John Sheppard groaned as he rolled over in the bed to encounter cold sheets on the opposite side.<p>

"Elizabeth?" he asked as he cracked an eye open and scanned the room.

John sighed as he saw no visible sign of the woman being there and got up pulling a shirt over his head before making his way to the bathroom.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you" a male voice said jokingly from behind him as he walked towards the door of Elizabeth's office.

John spun around to look at the other man before replying. "And why not General?" he asked causing the other man to smile.

"Please, it's Jack. And secret women's business, or so I am told" he said causing John to raise an eyebrow. "Wedding dresses or something and I can't see" he added shrugging his shoulders.

John smirked at him before turning around to the door "You're the groom; you can't see, its tradition apparently" he said opening the door and leaving the older man shaking his head, lips curled into a smirk.

John knew what it was like for a woman to be flustered about a wedding, he'd helped out with his sister's wedding enough to know what it was like, constant worrying about cakes and dresses and shoes. Something he was glad he never had to deal with.

Picking up a sketch off of the desk he looked at it closely noting the measurements that were written alongside the detailed picture.

"Who's the designer" John asked looking at the two women sitting in front of him.

Sam smirked before pointing to the brunette next to her "She is" she said smiling as she handed another page to the scruffy haired male in front of her.

"Seriously?" John asked looking between them both

"I dabbled when I was younger and Sam wanted a specific dress" Elizabeth replied her eyes glued to the paper in front of her.

John looked at the other page he was handed "So does this mean I get to see you wear one of these in the near future?" he asked holding up a wedding gown sketch.

"Propose to me and then we'll discuss it" she said without looking up causing John to gape at her and Sam to giggle.

Elizabeth shot a sideways glance at the blonde next to her that was trying hard to stop giggling her hand clasped against her mouth in a bid to stop it.

"Uh, you know what? I've gotta go discuss something with Jack" he said fumbling around the words as he left the office leaving the brunette to glare at the giggling blonde.

"You look like you've seen a ghost; I told you not to go in there" Jack said chuckling.

"She wants to get married" John said soberly, his face straight no hint of the smirk that was there only moment s ago.

Jack laughed, "I know, I proposed to her"

"No, not Carter... Elizabeth" John said causing Jack to immediately sober.

"Elizabeth?" Jack asked disbelievingly. "Elizabeth Weir wants to get married?" he asked again his brown furrowing as he contemplated the news.

John nodded as he replied, his eyes seeking out the brunette in the clear office before them. "That's right; Elizabeth Weir wants to get married" he said reaffirming the answer to Jacks question.

"Well you better get cracking on finding a ring" Jack said clapping a hand on his back before walking away. "Oh and a word of advice, do it sooner than later" he called over his shoulder leaving John standing in the middle of the hall his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes staring at the ground.

"Well fuck" he muttered "Guess it's time to go find mums ring" he said to himself as he turned and walked off in the opposite direction unaware of the brunette who's eyes were following him through the glass wall of the office.

* * *

><p>*sigh* I have another chapter coming sometime this week! but if you would like to click that pretty button and review you would make this week off of college that is pure assessment absolutely amazing!<p>

:D


	2. Chapter 2

I have a second chapter! sorry it took longer than I've been working on this assessment but it's here now! so um enjoy? and review? please tell me what you think, they help me write better and they brighten up my day :)

As always I own nothing. Not even action figures *sigh*

also thanks to matt for giving me some suggestions xD

* * *

><p>Sam smiled as she watched the brunette stare after the man walking away.<p>

"You two are so adorable" she said causing Elizabeth to break out of her reverie.

"What?" the brunette asked raising an eyebrow in a disbelieving manner.

Sam looked at her innocently "You and John; it's adorable, you're both so into each other and yet you're both so afraid to admit anything more than the occasional 'I love you'" she said sighing wistfully as she finished.

Elizabeth stared at her blankly for a moment before replying "Do you honestly pay that much attention to my relationships Sam?" she asked frowning slightly at the thought.

"Not as much as I pay to my own, otherwise I wouldn't have ended up engaged" she said causing the brunette to flinch.

"Ugh, don't remind me! I still can't believe I put him on the spot like that" Elizabeth groaned dropping her head to her hands on the desk.

Sam shrugged, "Why? Really, I am pretty sure an asgard could tell you two had reached that stage and those guys are a bit lacking on the intimate emotions if ya get my drift" she said causing Elizabeth to raise both eyebrows and stare at Sam.

"Because they're clones... it's a jo-" Sam said before being cut off.

"Yeah I get it," Elizabeth said narrowing her eyes.

"Look; It's not like it's that big of a secret for everyone; you spend three years sharing a bed and people start to talk and take notice; hell you spend three years not sharing a bed and they still do that. Point is you two have reached the point where marriage would be a nice thing" the blonde said matter of factly.

"I was with Simon for five years and we never got married" she said causing Sam to glare at her.

"And if I recall he wasn't prepared to come with you and then instead of waiting for you he went and moved on. The difference with this is he didn't love you, that man out there however is head over heels for you" she retorted leaning over the table and picking up the other womans phone.

"Hey! That's my phone what are you doing?" she demanded causing the blonde to grin widely.

"Me? I'm going for lunch with my fiancé, you on the other hand are going to meet up with your partner or whatever he is and sort this stuff out she said typing a message on the screen before putting the phone back on the desk. "Have fun" she added before gathering her bag and walking out the door.

Elizabeth silently stood in one place, her eyes watching Sam walk away. Once alone her eyes darted at the phone and she dove for it unlocking the keypad and opening the message.

_'Lunch in ten see you in my office'_ she read out loud to herself before turning to glare at the blonde that had already disappeared. "ugh" she groaned as she sat in the chair and waited for John to turn up.

* * *

><p>Like it? hate it? review me please? :) and thankyou for reading. I should be able to update sometime in the next week ^_^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

GUYS! I AM ALIVE!

sorry for the late update! I was snowed under with college work! still kinda am :/ silly final assessments. But here it is! Idk, I think it's sorta dodge but I hope you enjoy it.

As always, I own nothing, I would adore action figures of the SG teams but sadly I don't have them. (field ops weir looks mighty nice though I must admit)

enjoy! and remember! I love reviews :D

* * *

><p>"Lunch?" a male voice asked in Elizabeth's ear causing her to startle and look up into the face of the man she was just thinking of.<p>

"Apparently" she answered causing him to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Apparently?" he asked.

Elizabeth sighed "Sam sent the text" she said with a slight smirk which John matched.

"Doesn't mean we can't have lunch" he said shrugging before grabbing a hold of her hand "Besides; you could do with some out of the office activities" he added pulling her towards the door causing her to smile and follow his lead.

* * *

><p>Sam sat down across the table and looked at Jack, her eyes widening slightly "What?" she asked defensively causing Jack to shake his head before answering.<p>

"Nothing; you just seem happy" he said shrugging.

Sam eyed him for a moment "I'm engaged to you why wouldn't I be happy?" she questioned innocently causing Jack to raise both eyebrows and lean closer.

"You have anything to do with Elizabeth and John's earlier incident?" he asked causing her to feign hurt.

"Jack! How could you think such a thing? But no, that was solely those two" she said smirking.

Jack shrugged before smiling "I'm sure it was, ya know; Sheppard seemed awfully scared at the prospect of getting married.

Sam poked her tongue out at him before eating a spoonful of blue jello. "It's about time if you ask me" she said softly causing Jack to furrow his brow.

"You just don't want them to do what we did" he stated.

Sam nodded. "We wasted a lot of time Jack" she replied reaching her hand over to grab his.

"But we've got a lot more to go" he said causing her to smile shyly before continuing on with her jello.

* * *

><p>"I used to hate the beach" Elizabeth said as lay back on John and watched the water.<p>

"Not exactly the beach though is it?" he said smirking slightly causing her to mock slap him.

"Mainland is close enough" she said poking her tongue out causing him to smile.

"Fair point; I can see why you became a diplomat" he said holding her a little tighter and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"It was kind of a back up thing" she said shrugging "Bred into politics, you learn it so it was one of those things".

John looked at her curiously causing her to sigh. "I was an art major and English minor before I switched to political science and international relations in my second year" she added.

"Ah, this makes so much sense, explains the dress sketches" he said feeling her wince slightly. "You okay?" he asked worriedly leaning forward so he could look at her.

"I'm fine, just thinking of some stuff I should have done for Sam" she said

"Sure?" he asked still concerned.

Elizabeth smiled and leant back into him more, "Positive" she said staring out into the ocean.

* * *

><p>"Sam!" John called as he ran towards the blonde.<p>

Sam turned around and looked at him curiously "John?" she asked.

"You know the whole Elizabeth and me thing..." he said trailing off and leaving her standing there smirking.

"I know about it, not the finer details though" she said almost giggling.

John stared at the ground "Uh, well... ah jeese Sam this is hard, how do I propose to her?" he asked causing Sam to do a double take.

"What?" she asked bewildered.

"How do I propose to her?" he repeated.

"Do I look like I've proposed to someone before? No, go talk with Jack" she suggested waving her hands in the direction of the mess hall.

"Why? I thought you and her were friends" he said slightly confused.

Sam sighed, "We are John, her and Janet are also friends, can't say I think Janet would know how to propose to her either though, so, go talk to Jack, or even Daniel; he's done the marriage thing before, us women, we're just the receivers of the cheesy lines and over the top rings" she said before looking at her ring finger. "I have to admit though, Jack certainly listened to what I wanted when I dropped hints" she said smirking.

"Wait, Sam... are you trying to tell me, she's been dropping hints and I haven't got them?" he asked slightly panicked.

Sam raised an eyebrow "John, you've loved her for how long? Five years? You've shared a bed for what? Three years, Jesus Christ Sheppard, you're practically already married, my last engagement didn't even get that far, and god the relationship didn't even get that far. Point is this, you love her, she's not going to worry if you turn up at her door at one in the morning and propose or if you take her to dinner, hell do it when we go back to earth next month." She said standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

John looked at her for a moment before speaking "You sure?" he asked hesitantly.

Sam rolled her eyes "Positive, now go, find Jack, or Daniel, I have reports to do." She said waving him off as she walked to the control room.

* * *

><p>Now... go review? please? ...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing... well I own action figures and that's it xD but sorry for the delay, a lot of stuff has happened, I've taken leave from college, gotten braces, turned 20 and become a fashion designer more than an animator. But we have an update! :D**

* * *

><p>"Can I come in?" John asked as he stood outside of Daniels office, the archaeologist poring over a book that was written in ancient as far as John could make out.<p>

"Oh, hi John, what can I do for you?" he asked looking up from the book and pushing it aside, a smile gracing his lips.

"Uh... Sam sent me to talk to you" he said nervously causing Daniel to raise an eyebrow.

"And why did Sam send you?" he asked wearily gesturing for John to sit down across from him.

John frowned for a moment before sitting down and replying "Well, I asked Sam how to propose to Elizabeth and she told me to talk to you or Jack".

Daniel stared at him for a moment before replying. "So you and Elizabeth... That's really sweet. She'll be happy if you propose.

John stared at him, mouth open in shock. "She's not happy now?" he asked slightly flustered causing Daniel to smile.

"Ah, she is. I just know she loves you alot, although she'd never admit how much she needs you and she'd love being married. Can I ask how this all came about?" he added quickly, trying to piece together why this was all suddenly a problem.

John sighed and slumped further in the chair, his chin resting the palm of his right hand as his elbow rested on the chair arm.

"I may have made a comment without thinking and she sorta told me in no uncertain terms, if I ever wanted to see her in a white dress that was like what she was designing Sam that we had to be married, that's more or less it" he said looking at the archaeologist that was currently staring at him in surprise.

"So, you want to marry her solely so she'll wear the dress?" Daniel asked slightly confused when Jack knocked on the door frame.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked looking between the two man before being answered by Daniel shaking his head.

"Not at all, actually, you're probably better at this than me" Daniel said beckoning Jack in.

"And what is _this_?" he asked as he sat on the couch against the wall.

"John here wants to propose to Elizabeth" Daniel said.

Jack nodded, "Actually, I think Elizabeth wants him to propose, but it's the same thing really" he said shrugging.

"And, John isn't sure how to do it, he went to Sam for help and she sent him to _us_" Daniel continued.

Jack looked between the two men. "Carter sent you to see us about proposing? Really? She reads enough romance novels she should know how to propose by now" he said smirking.

John sighed. "Well, she told me you two were better experienced in this type of thing"

Jack widened his eyes. "Really? Danny boy's had one marriage that was not traditional to say the least and he's dating five foot of hell at the moment, as for me, I waited way too long to ask Carter" he said.

Daniel glared at him "She is not five foot or hell!" his voice sounding defensive.

Jack looked at him before retorting "She is when she comes after me with those needles!"

Daniel poked his tongue out immaturely, "she only does that because you manage to piss her off Jack".

John rolled his eyes as he watched the two men bicker, his voice interrupting them and causing them to look around.

"Guys, back to my problem"

Jack and Daniel looked at each other before moving their eyes to John.

"Right" Jack started. "Proposing to that wonderful Doctor of yours".

"Have you got the ring yet?" Daniel asked and John nodded in response.

"So what's the problem?" Jack asked shifting in the chair so he was more comfortable.

John sighed again "I'm not really sure how to... do it" he said causing Jack to raise an eyebrow and open his mouth to speak.

"Propose, that is, I'm not sure how to propose" John rectified causing Jack to close his mouth and nod.

"Where is her favourite place on earth?" Jack asked looking at the man before them both.

John thought for a moment before answering "She likes New York a lot, apparently the lights have always seemed romantic or something" He said shrugging.

Jack grinned widely. "New York it is!" he said causing Daniel to look at him blankly and John to slightly gape at him.

"New York?" Daniel questioned.

Jack shrugged "you said she finds the lights romantic right? So take her there after you see her mum and your family, take her out for dinner, spend some time with her and pop the question then" he said.

John looked at him; his eyebrow raised in a Teal'c like manner before speaking. "I guess we're going to New York then... thanks... I think" he said before walking out the door a grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>now, please go press that button and review! :D I'll love you forever!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back! After so long; I return! I'm really sorry about the delay, I'm working a university one day a week now and trying to get my fashion stuff all worked out and I had a throat and chest infection for close to a month and my inspiration for this was just not there... but here it is. As always; I own nothing except Sheppard and Weir action figures I put in compromising positions and take photos of. So, Enjoy! And please Review! I do so love them!**

* * *

><p>Jack clambered into the bed next to Sam and pulled the covers over them both.<p>

"So why'd you send Sheppard to us today?" he asked, his arms pulling her close she was spooned against him.

Sam arched an eyebrow at the wall she was facing before rolling over and propping herself up on an arm to look at the man before her.

"Why? Did you help him?" She asked curiously with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Of course we helped him!" Jack said looking affronted at the thought of him not helping someone. "I just wondered, why you sent him to _us _exactly, I mean we aint exactly the poster boys for marriage".

Sam looked at him "Why wouldn't I? You've both been there and done it once before, and I mean, you're men!" She said, as if the last part made all the difference.

Jack stared at her for a moment, his mouth slightly open.

"You sent him to us because we're the same species?" He asked incredulously.

Sam grinned, "Exactly; I don't know how you think, but I do love you" she said gently leaning in to kiss his lips softly.

Jack smiled "And I you" he said before rolling her over so he was hovering above her as she lay on her back "I love everything about you" he said before kissing her again.

* * *

><p>"So when do you leave?" John asked Daniel as they made their way towards the sleeping quarters as Elizabeth walked off with Kate Heightmeyer promising John she'd meet him in her room soon.<p>

"Tomorrow morning around the Seven O'clock mark" Daniel answered with a small smile at the thought of finally getting to see Janet again after three weeks.

"Ah I see, I'm assuming you're happy about going home?" John asked with a slight smirk knowing all too well just how happy the archaeologist was.

Daniel smiled wider "Once upon a time, I would have said that I wanted to stay here longer, but I've got a lovely woman and a daughter waiting back home now" He said causing John to smile slightly as well.

"I'd assume you and Elizabeth are coming to Sam and Jack's wedding on Earth next month?" He asked as they reached the Hall where they were due to part ways.

John grinned "Wouldn't miss it for the world, plus, she's got a family visit to make to her mum afterwards and then you know what else I've got planned now" he chuckled and Daniel smiled.

"Good to hear, if I don't see you and her in the morning; tell her I said bye and that Janet is looking forward to catching up with her at the wedding".

John smiled and bid the archaeologist goodnight before walking up the straight hallway to the room he currently shared with Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom in one of John's football jerseys and smiled sleepily before crawling into the bed next to him and pulling the sheet over her, her hair messed and curly sprawling across the pillow.<p>

"I like this" she said softly causing him to raise himself on his elbow and look at her.

"What?" he asked causing Elizabeth to grin.

"Here... with you, I like it, really wouldn't want it any other way to be totally honest" She replied.

John smiled "I like this too then, now, about that dress thing, did you mean it? I have to make an honest woman out of you before I can see you in a white gown?" he asked waggling his eyebrows.

"I think that's generally how it goes" she said poking her tongue out at him. "As for meaning it, I'm not entirely sure; but it'd be nice someday" she said before kissing him and snuggling down into his arms.

"Yeah" he replied softly before placing a kiss to her forehead and lying down, his arm wrapped around her.

* * *

><p>DONE!<p>

:D

Now please review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

It has been ages guys! I'm so sorry! I own nothing but the plot and I apologise for the delay in updates. Review if you can!

Sam smiled brightly at the brunette standing in front of her.

"How do I look?" She asked still grinning at her reflection; the cream dress hugging her middle and pulling her in and pushing her out in all the right places.

Elizabeth smiled. "Perfect; if you ask me, they did a wonderful job on that dress" She replied smiling softly.

Sam looked at her inquisitively; her blue eyes searching Elizabeth's face. "What's wrong?" She asked curiously as she unzipped the side of her dress and let it fall to the ground stepping out of it, clad in her corset and underwear; her hands immediately reaching for her shorts on the chair and pulling them on. "And don't tell me nothing; I've seen that look before, something's up; what is it?".

Elizabeth shook her head "You're as bad as John; you know that?".

Sam grinned. "You get that when you're practically a sibling to someone for almost ten years.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow "How long have you known John? I mean, I know you two went to the Academy together, but how long?" she asked.

Sam smiled and sat down, motioning for Elizabeth to do the same. The brunette complied and sat down next to her friend, her eyes fixed on the blonde awaiting an answer.

"We met in high school when I was moving around, we got along and our dads got a long fairly well, I like to think Mum would have gotten along with his mum, she reminded me a lot of my mum, Y'know? Well the bits I remember. Anyway, his parents kinda had his whole future planned out for him, he was going to take over the family business, his Dad was ex Air force so he wasn't overly fond of John's decision. We moved a year later, I said goodbye to all my friends including him and we met again in the Academy. Along with Cam, John Sheppard and Cameron Mitchell, the two men that couldn't womanise if they tried" She added the last part grinning widely at the memories. "He's been a close friend ever since my first day in the Academy... why?" Sam asked curiously.

Elizabeth sighed. "Did you ever meet his ex-wife?" She asked in a small voice, the shyness in her voice making her groan inwardly, this was Sam she was talking to, why was she so afraid and shy over asking a simple question she wondered.

"I did, even if he had been home more and if they'd put one hundred and ten percent into that relationship; it wouldn't have worked. They just weren't suited. She was a stunner; but she wasn't strong and stubborn and she didn't challenge him the way he needed to be challenged. I don't doubt he loved her, I think he loved her a lot, but I don't think they had the right chemistry." Sam replied.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled at the woman next to her before looking straight ahead at the wall.

"What brought this on?" Sam asked suddenly causing Elizabeth to look at her wide eyed as she tried to come up with a reasoning.

"Just curious?" She tried causing Sam to shake her head, telling the brunette she didn't believe a word of it. "Fine" Elizabeth huffed. "I was curious what he was like in the domestic setting, sometimes I wonder if we're ever going to move past what we are now, a close couple who divide their time between two planets and who sleep together and watch the football" She answered sadly.

"Ahh; I see" Sam replied smirking. "He's fine in the domestic setting if you're talking house trained, he can cook and do the dishes and washing, if you're worried about the commitment thing, you just need to wait a little, I know he has a lot on his mind at the moment and most of it is to do with making you happy, just give it a month or two and talk to him about it then" Sam said. "He really loves you".

"Okay... if you say so" Elizabeth said smiling at the blonde, "We should probably get your dress hung up so it doesn't get wrecked, you guys only have three weeks left" She said smiling widely.

Sam grinned hugely, "I know! I'm just so happy we get to go back to earth and get married, see all the family, maybe move back there permanently, settle down and adopt a kid or two" She said, causing Elizabeth to furrow her brow for a moment.

"Why are you guys adopting?, if I might ask?" Elizabeth inquired.

Sam smiled softly. "Between Jolinar and the nanites, my body was kind of rendered unable to have kids" She replied. "What about you guys, have you talked about kids?".

Elizabeth grimaced slightly "Same issue kind of, the nanites messed with my body, the stress of carrying a baby would put it into stress it doesn't need and possibly can't handle, that and we're not sure how a baby would go with the residual nanites still floating around me".

"I'm sure he understands" She said softly. "Now! Lunch!" She said hanging up her dress and pushing the other woman out of the room.

I like reviews! Hope you liked it.


End file.
